Moon
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: A new winged kid has been found, but she's a little different from the Flock SPOILER ALERT if you haven't read MAX don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ My first Maximum Ride fan fiction, sorry for any mistakes. This idea came to me**_** right**_** in the middle of a math test so read it, review it, and if I get an F in math I blame my imagination!**

We where flying way up high. Probably forty thousand feet, higher than any plane, or bird and as far up as we could fly. Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and Total where flying next to me, our winds beating together. Angel flashed me her big blue eyes.

"There's someone above us." she said. I looked at her funny, _nothing_ could be flying higher than us, well except a rocket but they don't count. I looked up, just to be sure: I saw nothing.

"Nothing can be higher than us right now Ange." Fang said, tilting some of his feathers to glide closer to us.

"What are you talking about Angel?" Gazzy asked looking over at Angel.

"Someone is above us." she said again, "And she's like us, she has wings. But hers are like bat wings, no feathers. Her name is Moon. And she escaped from the school. And she's 14, like you, Fang, and Iggy." she said, smiling innocently at me. I looked up again, saw nothing and looked back at Angel.

"Is she evil? A new batch of Erasers? If anything that you pick up on it is bad, we scatter. Got it you guys?" I asked looking at each of them. All of them nodded.

"She's coming down to see what we are." Angel informed. I did a quick 360 and saw a puff of clouds and then a girl with huge wings, bigger than Fang's, came down, and went under us. She swooped and twirled like she had been in prison for eight years and this was her first breath of freedom. Angel was right, her wings had no feathers, they where black. They had, what looked like, little v's on them that where lighter than the rest of them. She was wearing black skin-tight pants, white combat boots that came up to her knees, and a black midriff and arm reveling shirt. She also had a back-pack that went over one shoulder.

"Isn't she cold?" Nudge asked. We where all wearing long, thick pants, a jacket, and an over large hoodie and we where still a little cold.

"Aren't you warm?" a distant voice asked. It was Moon.

**Moon**

It was always cold in my crate, and in the room I was held in at the school. It felt good to finally stretch my wings, I am a different recombinant life-form than the flock, their human-_avian _hybrids, I'm human _Vespertilionidae _[1] hybrid. They only made one of me. I escaped from the school only fifty hours ago, and I am loving every minute of it! Jeb had promised that he would come back and get me out of there, after he got the flock out, the flock I had never seen. He had come back, but he _helped_ the white cotes experiment on me. But right now some of the tests are paying off, like enhanced sight and hearing, I could see the flock long before they saw me.

My wings aren't like theirs, mine don't fold neatly, they barely fold at all, and their lighter, and bigger than the flocks'. I was designed to be aerodynamic so I'm thinner than them but still as tall, if not taller. My blood was different then theirs too, it was stronger than an average human, or hybrids', mine was stronger so it didn't drop oxygen at my joints [2]. instead of lungs and air sacks I have dubble the lung capacity and the same with my air sacks. That's what lets me fly as high as the Thermosphere [3]. My body temperature is also different, it's higher so I can fly up as high as I can without freezing.

I looked around, all I saw was the flock, and distance city lights below. So why not go down outside of town? I was beat anyway.

"See you guys!" I yelled, taking off and starting my decent.

**Max**

"Come on guys, let's go down too." I said, looking at all of them, they all looked so tiered. Gazzy taped Iggy's hand once and they began going in giant arks down to the ground. Nudge was next, then Fang, and last was me. We all landed about where Moon had landed. What we saw was a cave, big enough for all of us, and in that cave was an already started fire, and Moon. Her bag was open and she was getting something out of it. She looked up to see all six of us a the entrance of the cave. Moon motioned for us to come in.

"You guys hungry?" she asked. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel nodded. Moon smiled and pulled out some Chinese take out food.

"Ware did you get that?" Angel asked, eye's wide and innocent.

"Before I left I did a little pick-pocketing, and I got this from the refrigerator ware the white cotes eat from. I also got apples oranges, water, and I think KFC." she looked up from her bag and smiled. "Help yourselves." she finished setting out the food and we practically fell on it. "I also got one of these." she waved a credit card around before putting it back into her bag.

With closer examination I noticed that she had long, shaggy black hair, almost down to he lower back; and bright olive green eyes. She had thin lips and a small nose. She was taller than me, and (if possible) paler than Iggy. She was thinner than us as well.

"Why do you wear cloths that don't keep you worm up in the air? Why don't your wings have feathers? Can you wings fold like ours? And how long have you been out of the school? An why did you choose Moon as your name?" Nudge asked, flashing her brown eyes and batting her eyelashes a little.

"Ummmmm, well my body temperature is higher, so I'm warmer; instead of being part _avian _I'm part _Vespertilionidae,_" Nudge gave her a questioning look. " Part bat; my wings don't fold all the way, but they can be hidden with a baggy jacket. I have one in my bag; I've been out of the school for about fifty hours; and since my lounges are bigger and more efficient I can fly up to about the Thermosphere," another questioning look from Nudge. "About fifty miles up, I feel like I'm next to the Moon."

"Oh, ok." Nudge finished, and then fell on the Chinese noodles in her hands. I cautiously picked up an apple,took a bite, didn't die, and took another bite.

"By the way, thats Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Angel, The Gasman, and I'm Max."i said pointing to each of us as I said their name.

After we had gotten our fill, and the Flock and me had done our nighttime ritual, we all (including Moon) practically passed out by the fire. I, on the other wing, was still up. Fang was up with me.

"What do you think we should do?" Fang asked, I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Moon.

"We can't just leave her." I reasoned.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Fang asked.

"Well, maybe Angel can do a sweep of her mind tomorrow?" I guessed.

"How long do you think she'll be with us?" Fang asked.

**Moon**

I was listening to them, Max and Fang, they where talking about what to do with me. I was pretending to be asleep, planning to take off soon. I heard Fang, and Max lay down by the fire. I waited what seemed like an hour.

Cautiously, and silently I sat up. I reached into my bag and got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Max and others,_

_I can't trust a lot of people and so I'm not going to be here, don't wait for me and don't look for me either. I'm not a spy for the school, and why would I? But if you don't believe me too bad, you'll just have to accept it. Don't expect to see me again._

_Sincerely~Moon_

at that I got up from my sitting position, walked silently out of the cave, spread my wings, and jumped off the cliff. I felt wind under my bat-like wings and I soured up. With every wing beat, ever muscle that moved I went higher. When it started to get too cold, even for me, I got my jacket out of my bag. Very fast, and awkwardly I pulled my jacket over my huge wings. I forced them threw the slits in the back. And I kept flying.

1: Bat

2: if you have weak red blood cells then Oxygen drop's at your joints. That's how you can pop your knuckles

3: Second to last layer of earths atmosphere

**AN~ If you want me to keep going review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ One review? Really? Well this is the next chapter. Hope it's review worthy. And thank you, NightmareChild8, for being my ONLY reviewer.**

**Moon**

I was flying high, as high as I could go. I wanted to go higher, wanted to keep going until I could go into space..._and keep going. _I wanted to escape this world, and leave all it's troubles behind me. It was still dark as, well, night, but I could see purple to the east. I did a quick 360.

What am I doing! Not even a plane can be up this high! But I guess that they could have made new wolfs. I guess. I was just so SICK of this! I folded my wings in and I began to fall.

**Max**

I read the note that was in the place of Moon. I gave it over to Fang, and, as usual, his face was unreadable.

"Ware's Moon?"Angel asked. I turned to look at her.

"She left last night. Hey lg, did you hear _anything_? I asked looking over at him.

"Not that I can remember." he said.

"Do you think she told the truth, that she isn't a spy?" Fang asked.

"I have no flying idea." I said truthfully. "Well guys, we'd better go." we all packed up what little we had gotten out the night before, then we did an up and away. Angel was quiet the whole flight, like she had never been. She had always talked to Nudge,or laughed along with Gazzy and Iggy, this flight, she didn't.

**Moon**

My wings where folded as much as the could so that the wind wouldn't rip them off. If I was going to die I wouldn't want my last moments to be in agony. I looked around, all I saw was black and purple sky and a few clouds rushing up to meet me. I looked to the east and I saw a burst of pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds: the sunrise. I spread my wings out to slow myself down. With a huge _flap_ I was flying again. I moved myself to look to the east again, a beautiful sunrise was what my sight was met with. I prefer sun_set_ but hey, it was still beautiful. Suddenly my whole body got very hot, like I just got cough on flippin' _fire_ hot.

Then I remembered: higher body temperature + sun = scorched bat mutant...person...thing. I angeled down, instead of having to go in huge circles like the flock I just had to angel my wings down. It was around five minutes before I landed. I landed on a plateau type thingy. Lucky for me it had a cave conveniently opening to the west. As fast as I could I ran inside, I _needed_ to get out of the sun. I tore my black shirt off and was left in my sports bra. I rolled up my black pants up to my hips. This is what I had to wear at the School. I spread my wings out a little to let them cool and I sat down agents the rough, cold stone of the cave. I looked back down at myself and yanked off my boots. What I saw brought back horrible memories that whereat that old, I saw little pin-prick yellow spots on my shins. I was beat, and before I knew it I was asleep.

_Dream/nightmare/memories:_

_I was running threw a maze, I could hear that horrible buzzing coming from behind me; it was getting closer. I took a chance and I looked back, hundreds of yellow-jackets where swarming after me. I started to run again, faster this time. But I wasn't fast enough. I felt sharp pains on my legs, my arms, and my stomach. Screaming, I ran faster. Looking forward I saw a sharp drop-off in front of me. I ran as fast as I could, spread my wings, and took a leap of faith. Off a forty foot cliff. With a flap I was soaring. I looked up and saw nothing but blue sky, looking back down I saw white coats in bee suits out in the court. I knew one of them was Jeb, stupid Jeb. I forced myself too look back up. I saw a flash of metal as my face was about to slam, full force, into the eclectic net._

I sat bolt upright, Screaming in a pain that I thought was real, but to the rest of the world, a mystery. I looked around and saw something that hadn't been there when I had fallen asleep: _Jeb. _I stood quickly and took giant strides tward him. I stood before him, towering over the scum. I leaned in and grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. I saw nothing in his eyes, his facial expression remained a look of disappointment.

"_Why?"_ I snarled at him. I was beyond angry, I was so mad at this, this, _thing_ in front of me. "_Why did you do it? Why did you leave me in that place, come back, and __**help**__ them?" _my voice was low and a growl. My grip was so tight his shirt started to tear at the seams.

"You couldn't control you anger, couldn't control yourself." he said softly, like he was talking to a child made of glass.

"_You haven't seen me angry!" _I yelled. I threw him back as hard as I could, he slammed into a near by tree. With a feral battle cry, I ran forward and straddled his legs and leaned forward, punching his face. Watching his head whip from side to side.

"I-I'm...s-s-sorry." he said, proving he wasn't passed out. Or dead.

"_I don't care if your sorry! I have had enough of your torcher, and exile! I don't want to be like this! Don't want to be hear!" _I yelled. Two strong arms lifted me off Jeb and pulled me a few feet away, still punching, and kicking the air. The person turned me around so that I wasn't facing Jeb and then put me down. I turned and looked to see who it was, another white coat. With a strong punch to the solar plexus, he was down. I took a running leap from the edge of the plateau and was airborne once more, I looked back to see everything in complete chaos as more white coats and their cohorts came to find Jeb and the other guy down for the count and me flying away. I turned back to the open sky and poured on the speed. No ware is safe anymore.

**Max**

We had landed a while ago, set up a fire, and right now we where roasting things on sticks. Ya know, the luxury's of our recombinant existence.

"Two more hot-dog's please." Nudge said to Fang, as she finished her second one.

"Same for me." Angel said, holding her paper plate over so that Fang could put two on it. Iggy, the Gasman, and Total had already fallen asleep next to the huge trees we where under. Angel finished cooking her hot-dogs, got two buns out and put the dogs into them; Nudge did the same. Me and Fang where also roasting dogs.

After we where all finished Angel curled up with the Gasman, Total, Iggy, and Nudge joined also. I took first watch as Fang cough some Z's. It was about midnight when Angel walked up to me and taped me on the shoulder.

"What Angel?" I asked.

"Moon was supposed to help you save the world Max."

**AN~ HAHA! A cliff hanger! So how fast will I have to run? All it will take is one review for me to keep going. So if you like it and want me to keep going: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ thanks for the review Zakara, and you too Oddpoet for ch. 1. Also, I know in ****MAX**** it's near summer, but in this fic it's nearly winter. Just so's ya know. And in the last chapter, when Moon woke up it was night.**

**Moon**

I was flying, I'm sure by now your thinking "Duh" but ya know, whatever. I am making big circles, waiting for the white coats to leave, I still need my shirt, boots, and bag. I saw one of them start to leave, so the circles got smaller. Another, then another, the circles kept getting smaller, and smaller. Pretty soon it was only Jeb, and at that moment in time I mad the STUPIDEST decision known to all life-forms: I landed _right_ in front of him.

"Moon." he said casually. I shot him the bird.

"Screw. You." I said acid dripping from every word. "And rot in a very, very, very hot place for the rest of your miserable existence, and/or _non_existence because I have half a mind to _kill_ you ware you stand!" I went into cave and got out my shirt, and put it on awkwardly over my wings, I put on my boots. By now white coats where starting to come back, so I grabbed my bag and ran out of the cave. I turned for a take off, purposefully hitting Jeb square in the face as I turned around. "Oops! Did I do that?"

In four seconds I was air born. _Again._ I looked down, I think I was somewhere over, like, Mexico. But I just kept on flying, I needed to get away, so I escaped into the black sky sparkling with stares.

The wind was picking up as I flew back to the U.S.A, or at least I _think_ that's the border down there. There's no town for miles so I just kept on flying, moving my wings when needed, letting myself glide on air currents. It was bliss. This somehow felt natural, like I wasn't a freak up here with my huge leathery wings in all their sixteen feet of mutantness. It felt _right_ like even if I wasn't made in a lab and experimented on I still would have ended up flying somehow.

I took a deep breath of cold, fresh air. There wasn't a lot of pollution up this high so it didn't gag me out when I took a breath. I put myself on auto pilot and sorta shut my thoughts down and just flew.

**AN~ I'M SORRY! I'm really sorry for this puny chapter, I have writers block with what should happen next, I'm sorry. I'll have a longer chapter next. PROMISE! (no flames please) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~so I decided to get this story back on track, hope you guys can have your faith restored in this story. Enjoy.**

**Moon**

I _saw_ myself getting pulled out of the sky by a giant net. Sure as the wings on my back I _felt _it! I knew the feeling of being cought, being helpless, being pray for the bigger animal; and let me tell you, it sucks. As much as I struggled, as much as I cried out, you'd think I got away. You'd be wrong. Soooooo wrong. I looked out past the net that snatched me out of the sky. I saw a face, only for a second before my eyes unwillingly closed.

**Anne Walker**

_Finally! _That renegade mutant was brought down! She needed to be shut down, she was no longer useful, we where about to retire her just before she escaped. There have been too many escapes lately, what with the flock, and those two other experiments that we where about to retire as well.

"Load her in the trunk and go _straight_ to The School. We are not letting her escape." I said looking at the two muscle heads that looked like they couldn't operate a flashlight. I watched as one got her shoulders, and the other got her feet. She looked like a corps. No doubt at least one of her wings where sprained, thats unfortunate, Jeb said to get her there unharmed. Oh-well. Why Itex had to make _him _my boss, I don't know.

**Moon [a few days later]**

I woke up with a horrible feeling in my stomach.

_That's funny, _I thought, _when did I go to sleep on paper?_ Realization dawned on me and my eyes rocketed open.

"Where- no. I-i-it _can't_! This can't be hap-"

"Oh believe it sweetheart." I knew that voice, it was the one I had recently come to hate, I knew it was Jeb's voice. I just didn't want to believe it. I _refused _to believe it.

I looked around for Jeb, and there standing in the corner was Lucifer himself. Here to great me and take me down with him.

"_What _do _you _want?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice steady, but was failing miserably. I stood up on my wobbly legs and walked over to him. I towered up above him, waiting for his response

"Nothing you'll do willingly-"

"Ain't that the truth." I mumbled.

"But we have things that we haven't finished that we need to do before you are retired." he continued like I hadn't said a word.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. _Retire_? _You_ are going to kill_ me?" _I laughed a little. "Fat. Chance."

"Not me, sweetheart. _They _are." Jeb said pointing to about eight other white coats, and six erasers already half morphed. Two took me by the shoulders as I was led by Jeb down halls. I looked for windows, but all of them had guard rails on them. It was a lucky break that I escaped last time, and I don't think it will happen again. I thought back to my last escape route and the hallways I had taken, but this looked like a new building, I didn't recognize anything.

_Stay calm._ I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice in my head, but managed to cover it up by "accidentally" tripping over my own two feet.

"It can't even walk!" one of the erasers said, half laughing.

"I didn't know you could speak." I said, looking amazed, then turned my head to Jeb.

"'Wow.' is all I have to say to that. You are really making advancements, Jeb." he barely turned his head to acknowledge that I'd said anything. "What? Flying mutant got your tongue? Well, tell him I want a turn."

"I think it's looking at everything and making jokes because it is uncertain of what is going to happen and trying to block itself off." Said one of the white coats.

"And who might the likes of you be?" I asked as I peered down my nose at him.

"Psychiatric assistant, Alexander Alonzo, and who would you be?" _Alexander_ asked.

"Watermelon Bunny Foofoo Dragonfly Sculled Flower von Jonie, anything else you wanna know before they send me down to the fiery pits of Hell to meet their family?" I asked.

"Her name is experiment number 22-5-19-16-5-18-20-9-12-9-15-14-9-4-1-5." a blonde white coat said, as she gave Alexander a menacing glare. "And will be referred to as such."

I stared at the white coat blankly for a second, "A bit hard to pronounce, why not go with something easier, like "6-78-9"? Or maybe "5-8-9-23"? _Or_-"

"For God's sakes! _Shut up!"_ one of the erasers yelled.

"Well, theres no need to shout there, _Fluffy_." I said, turning my back on him. "And do you mind? I have personal space here." I shook the two clawed hands off my shoulders.

"There is no need for you to talk." Jeb said.

"No, but there is a _want_. I have a question." I declared, and when no one answered I took the liberty to announce it. "Will I, before being 'retired', have complimentary access to a mini fridge, new cloths, a washing machine, cardboard boxes, duct tape, a cell phone, hockey rink, and bathroom breaks?"

"_Thats it!_" _Fluffly_ said, lounging for my face, turning to full eraser. I easily took a half step to my right and boxed Fluffy's ear when he was in the right spot. There was a moan of pain when he landed, face down, on the hard concrete floor.

**Snare **

_She was good, _I thought as I watched the black haired mutant take down an eraser with absolutely no effort. She was one of us, she was a fighter, like me and Jessie. We are like so many others that come from this place: not entirely human. I am part _Anisoptera _A.K.A. Dragonfly, don't worry, I'm still, like, human sized and what not. And sometimes it's kinda cool to have two sets of paper-thin wings sprouting from your back, but I'm not the one you should be jealous of; that would be Jessie.

Jessie is part _Ignis _**[1]**, or as it's better known as, phoenix (don't ask me how they got phoenix D.N.A, because, frankly, I don't wanna know). She has these wing stubs, for lack of a better word, that, and this is the best part, they _catch on fire!_ See? Told you it's not me you should be jealous of.

"Here, want to see?" I asked Jessie, handing her the binoculars.

"Yea." she said taking the binoculars out of my hands. "Do you think she's one of us?" and, as if on cue, the black haired girl's wings came from her back; big, black, non-feathered wings.

"I'd say so." I said, fully aware of my sisters eyes rolling.

"Should we go down and to a "take-out"?" she asked me, still looking threw the binoculars.

"I'd say we should. Even though we don't know if we can trust her we can still get her free of this place." I looked down at the building that haunted my nightmares.

"Then lets get this show on the road." Jessie handed me my binoculars and stood at the edge of the cliff we had been camping at. "We start at night fall." **(Wanted some corny line in there somewhere :D)**

**Moon**

Jeez. Erasers are such idiots.

_Don't underestimate your opponent. _There was that voice again. I didn't know if it was just my conscience or something else. But now wasn't the time to go into that, right now was fight time. Two more erasers where coming after me now.

"Come on. Bird-y, bird-y, bird-y."one said.

"Ah so it's Tweedledum and Tweedle idiot. So nice to have your acquaintance." I mocked. One lunged at for my waist, and I sugar stepped to avoid. I brought my elbow down in between his shoulder blades. When his face was in the right spot I brought my knee up, smashing his face into a million pieces. There was a scream and when everyone was looking at Fluffy II I made my escape. I turned on my heel and bolted down the hall, not entirely sure where to go. I could hear a white coat yelling at the other erasers to come after me.

"You won't get away this time mutant!" I heard one of the erasers yell after me. The words where running threw my adrenaline soaked mind as the window that I was running past burst, something came threw, and all hell broke loose.

**AN~ SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, but this is the longest chap I've written. Please review. No flames!**


End file.
